


Krtsk angstweek 2018 Day 2: Sacrifice (Art and drabble)

by Themooncat



Series: Kurotsuki Angst Week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Art, Comic, Digital Art, Drabble, Fanart, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Could be a cop au, undercover spy au or even mafia au, you decide. One of them puts themselves in harms way to save the other.(with a 300-ish word drabble included)________(drawn on my iPad)





	Krtsk angstweek 2018 Day 2: Sacrifice (Art and drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> I always said I'd write a fic based on the art I drew for the 2018 angstweek but never did, except for the 3 I actually wrote during the event. But there are a few art pieces/prompts that I want to write accompanying fics for.

He had just taken out one of the men when he was knocked to the ground, his gun empty. He kneeled immediately to reload his gun but his extra cartridge was gone. He looked around to see if it was nearby, only to find a man a few feet away with a gun aimed right at him. Kuroo knew that if he tried to move he'd be shot still but he didn't care, he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He was about to get up when the man pulled the trigger just as a familiar figure jumped in.

** _BANG!_ **

warm liquid hit his face and his eyes widened in horror.

The gun shot was too loud to have come from just one gun, the second shot, that amplified the sound, had come from the man in front of him. the figure in front of him had killed the man who tried to kill him. 

The man in front of him dropped the gun and turned to check up on him with staggering steps. The unsteady steps causing his glasses to slip and fall.

Kuroo couldn't breathe. His eyes widened in horror. He didn't want to believe what he was seeing, he wished that it was anyone else who was standing in front of him. Life wasn't kind. Life eats you up and spits you out, drags you across the floor and leaves you to rot.

Kei was in front of him. A bullet wound in his chest, the blood increasing in size at an alarming pace. 

“K-Kei?” Kuroo asked with a shaky voice. 

Tsukishima cupped his face and gave him a weak smile, doing his best to comfort him even if they knew otherwise. “I’m glad you’re safe Tetsurou.”

If you can't see the image you can find it on twitter here: [Krtsk angst week 2018 Day 2: Sacrifice](https://twitter.com/LucyToyn/status/1050567811154604032?s=20)

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually quite proud of the art I drew for angst week since they were drawn on my iPad and I didn't (Still don't) have a stylus so just used my finger XD My art style has improved since then, but it still isn't consistent. 
> 
> [ twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
[ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)  
[ Ask me something on Curious cat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
